1. Field of the Invention
Systems for, and methods of, integrating a playing of music that is responsive to a user's music preferences applied to the user's audio library with a playing of real-time information that is responsive to the user's information preferences.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of radio markets offer listeners a substantial variety of musical and/or informational radio broadcast formats. Real-time broadcasts offer the advantages of companionship, currency, and exposure to music not previously listened to by a particular listener. However, a broadcast, by definition, cannot intend to play a particular listener's favorite selection of songs or precisely the information that is of interest to that listener.
Clearly, systems that permit a user to play only the favorite songs from a library of music offer advantages of customized selection that cannot be duplicated by a broadcast format. Limiting the playing to songs from a personal library, also avoids having to listen to commercials, or to unsuitable or undesirable content. However, such systems do not provide, for example, news information, or the sense of currency and companionship that a real-time broadcast offers.